Charon (God of War)
Charon is a major antagonist in the video game; God of War: Chains of Olympus. Appearance Charon is depicted as a tall, gaunt man with pale skin. He wears dark robes and carries several severed heads attached to them. He also carries a golden mask which covers his skull-like face. As a weapon, he carries a large, deadly scythe, which he also uses as a walking stick. Biography Meeting Kratos Charon makes his first appearance after Kratos rings Charon's Bell. Upon his arrival, the ferryman refuses to give Kratos passage, as he is still living, so the two of them fight for control of the ship. Confronting Kratos After a short battle however, Charon knocks Kratos unconscious with a powerful, and deadly green shockwave, nearly killing Kratos. Charon proceeded to throw the defeated Spartan into the depths of Tartarus. Rematch with Kratos After Kratos obtains the Gauntlet of Zeus and escapes Tartarus, he once again encounters Charon. Charon basically uses the same attacks as the first fight. When Charon was about to blast Kratos with a one-hit kill, Kratos used the Gauntlet of Zeus to destroy one of the three pillars. After destroying the three pillars, Charon fought one-on-one with Kratos. After the lengthy battle, Kratos managed to grab Charon's scythe and impales him, presumably killing him. However, just when Kratos was about to grab Charon's Golden Mask, Charon manages to survive, with only his upper half intact. Charon processes by shoot green energy balls at Kratos, but Kratos reflects them with the sun shield. Kratos eventually grabs a hold of Charon, and continues to beat his face with the Gauntlet of Zeus until Charon dies, defeating him once and for all. Upon defeating Charon, Kratos then takes the deceased ferryman's golden mask, which gives him the power of Charon's Wrath. Powers and Abilities Charon has a large amount of powers. First off, Charon can move at great speed, and can deliver fast, long range swipes with his scythe. He can disappear into the ground, and then reappear at another location, making it hard for Kratos to get him. He can summon green orbs, which he uses hurls at Kratos. He can also blast a cloud of ravenous flames from his mask, which does rapid, continuous damage if Kratos gets hit. Charon can also control his ferry to unleash an incredible wave of energy onto the deck, killing everything in its way instantly. He also can charge up his scythe with energy and when slammed into the ground, it releases a powerful shockwaves. Trivia *Even though Kratos has done several things to Hades that makes Hades hate him, it is interested to note that Hades never mentions Charon's death even though Charon was loyal to him before he was killed by Kratos. However, it is likely that Hades did not care about Charon since he was merely a minion. *Charon is the brother of Thanatos. **Both were killed by Kratos. *There's a carving of Charon that can be found near the gate of Persephone's Shine. *It appears that Charon despises his job as ferryman, as he tells Kratos. *Charon is one of few characters to actually outmatch and best Kratos in combat in their first encounter. *Charon may have been a mortal, similar to the Jailer of Tartarus and the Body Burner, but made immortal to forever transport the souls of the dead across the river. **However, this is unlikely because according to Hesiod's Theogony, Charon is the son of Erebus (Primordial God of Darkness) and Nyx (Primordial Goddess of Night) along with his brother Thanatos. Navigation Category:Undead Category:Collector of Souls Category:God Of War Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Zombies Category:Summoners Category:Siblings Category:Elderly Category:Immortals Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Harbingers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Liches Category:Deceased Category:Game Bosses Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Death Gods Category:Necromancers